


Дощ в лісі/Rain on the woods

by ola_ukraine



Series: Frozen heart in her warm arms [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Пан Батько завжди казали: «Не витягуй меча, якщо не використаєш його». Роб відчуває себе хлопчиськом. Тим хлопчиськом, що вправлявся з навчальним, дерев’яним мечем на дворі Зимосічі.Пані матка дивиться пильно, зітхає та майже не засуджує. Але Роб все одно почувається кепсько. Бо він не знає чи можна довіряти Фреям.





	

Пан Батько завжди казали: «Не витягуй меча, якщо не використаєш його». Роб відчуває себе хлопчиськом. Тим хлопчиськом, що вправлявся з навчальним, дерев’яним мечем на дворі Зимосічі.

Пані матка дивиться пильно, зітхає та майже не засуджує. Але Роб все одно почувається кепсько. Бо він не знає чи можна довіряти Фреям. На Бога він нічого не знає! Він не певен ні в чому, лишень певен, що кохає Джейн, що відступати не можна, бо не можна миритись з несправедливістю. Батька вже немає, це розчавлює, а на біль своєї матері дивитися Роб просто не в змозі. Цей біль проштрикує груди, наче спис, залишаючи велику сковзну рану, в якій гуляє вітер розпуки. Лише вночі, коли лагідні руки Джейн занурюються в його кучері і вона цілує його скроню біль відступає. І Робу страшно за те що він може все втратити. Ці скудні залишки дому та родини. Йому страшно за дівчат, за Арію та Сансу. Йому страшно за прийдешній день. Він безцільно вдивляється вгору на тканину шатра, автоматично пестить Джейн по сплутаному сном волоссю . Молиться Старим богам, що колись подарували його першому пращуру лютововка на герб, щоб вони допомогли. Роздається протяжний, тоскний вий просто ночі, то Сірий вітер завиває на місяць. І Роб здригається, бо щось у ньому його жахає на стільки, що йому бракує повітря. Він почувається так ніби тоне. Вуха закладає від шаленого стукоту крові, горло стискає настільки, ніби на ньому затягується петля шибениці. Роб втягує повітря маленькими ковтками, піднімає руку, роздивляючись її в темряві та розуміє, що вона тремтить.  

Крап. Крап. Поодинокі звуки роздаються над головою йде дощ. Стара Нан казала, що дощ плаче за тим що буде і чого вже не буде. Але пан Батько завжди казали, що Стара Нан ніц не знає, а лишень вигадує. Робу хочеться вірити в слова батька, бо якщо дощ таки плаче за ним, то все що він зробив намарно. Йому не хочеться в це вірити, не хочеться вірити в те, що його люди гинули дарма. Не втішає навіть те що Північ все пам’ятає, і нікому нічого не пробачає. Роб заплющує очі та намагається заснути.

_Якщо ти програєш твій батько загине, твої сестри загинуть, ми загинемо._

Його батька вже давно немає, лише кістки лежать у крипті, там де маують ховати усіх Старків, там де колись поховають і Роба.

 


End file.
